The Unexpected
by Tsuna Chill
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi AKA Tsuna is being ignored and neglected by his mother Nana and older brother S Ieyasu and is not the next Vongola Boss. Tsunayoshi is hiding a secret and puts up an act to not attract attention. Will he be able to hid it when our beloved Baby Hitman comes into the house and gets interested in Tsuna? Well come on and read! No Pairing!


**Chap 1**

 **Ciaossu~ my lovely readers this is my very first story so it might not be as good as others but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chill: (looks around) YAY! MELONHEADED DAEMON IS'NT HERE!**

 **Daemon: (appears in thin air) Nufufu die**

 **Chill: Hahahaha~ Tsuna can you please do the disclaimer, thx Ciao *Runs for dear life***

 **Daemon: Nufufu no you don't! *runs after me***

 **Tsuna: *sweat drops* Chill does not own KHR now on with the show…**

' _HIEE_ ' Thoughts

"HIEE" Talking

'HIEE' Reading

* * *

"Congratulation Sawada's two healthy twin boys!" the doctor said handing the babies over to the parents, the older one has brown gravity-defying hair and chocolate brown eyes with a chubby face. The younger one has short blond spiky hair and sea blue eyes with a chubby face.

"They're so cute! I think we will name this one Ieyasu" the mother Nana said as she grabbed and cooed over the younger one. The father Iemitsu grabbed a hold over the older "And we'll name this one Tsunayoshi. My little Tuna fish~".

And that my friend is the start of the Sawada's.

13 years later

"Dame-Tsuna! Where do you think you are going?! You made us lose the game! Clean up the field yourself we have more important things to do." As bully number one threw a broom at a boy brown gravity-hair with chocolate brown eyes Tsunayoshi A.K.A Dame-/Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and nodded deciding he could do nothing about it and picked up the broom and started swiping as the group walked away. 1 hour later. Tsuna finished and walked home, got home opened, closed the door. He looked in the kitchen and saw Nana cooking and talking to Ieyasu about how great he was at scoring in soccer and the test, not noticing he's here ' _like always'_ Tsuna thought bitterly.

He sighed and walked to his room and started on his homework. Which he purposely failed at and started to fish out his laptop and started working on it.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is his name he is a no-good-student but actually that's just a cover up. He is secretly a famous hacker in the mafia underworld named 'Ceilo' the number one Hacker in the underworld and rumors has it that he's a Hitman that's on par with Reborn the number one Hitman in the world but we don't know for sure. However he still has a no-good trait like being clumsy when not on missions.

He also now's that his father is the CDEF boss in the Vongola which now he understands for why he never comes home. But is still pissed.

* * *

Tsuna POV

' _Let's see what I have to do today_?' I thought as I check for any missions… ' _hmm…a message from Nono? How rare he would usually just ask Reborn oh well let's see what it is_ ' I opened the message and… ' _Now this is interesting Nono finally decided I see_ ' it says:

'Dear Ceilo

I would like you to do a mission that concerns our heir that will become the next Vongola boss. I will give further details if you accept.

Sincerely

Nono'

' _hmm…my institution doesn't think it's a good idea to accept or else I will have some trouble'_ as I was too deep in thought I accidentally click 'ACCEPT' and the next message came up. ' _CRAP!_ '

'Thank you for accepting

The mission is to help Reborn train Sawada Ieyasu the younger twin brother to become my next heir and make sure Sawada Tsunayoshi the older twin brother does not get involved in this as long as possible.

Location: Japan in Namimori.

Meet up with Reborn in Namimori Middle School, that's where Reborn will follow Ieyasu to school.

Sincerely

Nono'

' _Well it's a bit late in that one Nono but I will make sure I won't get myself discovered by Reborn or anyone wait…my brother is chosen to be the boss…well goodbye Vongola because it won't last long with him but I get to have pay back and make him suffer muhahaha! But not too much! Now to make some plans to tort- no I mean_ _ **tutor**_ _him…'_ he thought as he smirks that could even defeat Daemon spade evil signature smirk with a big black-purple aura surrounding him.

*somewhere in the rings a certain mist user ghost felt defeated*

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **This is my first time I hope it's good and I will try to up-date it as soon as possible! :D**

 **Chill: it's done it's done~!**

 **Tsuna: huh? What happened to daemon?**

 **Chill: *insert smirk* that's for me to know and for you to never find out~**

 **Tsuna: *shivers* oh well he'll live I think…**

 **Chill/Tsuna: *takes out a big strawberry cake's and eats* PLEASE REVIEW~!**

 _ **Ciao Ciao~! :3**_


End file.
